Brief Encounters Part deux
by katethegater
Summary: Another ficlet about the goings on in the Atlantis laundromat.Humour with some romance. ShepWeir, RonanTeyla, CarsonCadman


Another little ficlet about the going's on in the Atlantis 'laundromat'...thanks to everyone who reviewed my first offering ( I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the guys in their pants!)

Anyway, as usual I don't own the characters (or their underwear- Darn it!) I haven't actually seen a laundrette in the episodes though so can I own that?

No spoilers, no swearing, no baddies, no violence and unfortunately no sex, just a bit of fun...

Enjoy...

** Brief Encounters - Part deux**

"Who'd have thought doing laundry could be so relaxing?" John mused, as he added detergent to the machine - old grandma Sheppard would be so proud!

He pushed the door closed with his denim clad hip and waved his hand across the Atlantean control panel like a magician, the dials sensing his ancient gene and illuminating automatically to initiate the start of the wash cycle. He smirked to himself, that just never got old!

Turning his attention away from the spinning drum, he slumped on the wooden bench against the wall, propped his bare feet up beside him and snagged a handful of peanut M & M's from the packet on the floor. Tossing them one by one into the air, he caught them in his mouth and reluctantly resumed his mission report.

The trip to M57 - 494, or Dagobah as he had decided to call it, had been long, tedious and wet. Very very wet. Although sadly there had been no sign of Yoda.

He grinned, remembering the homecoming his team had received as they had literally surfed through the Stargate a few hours previously - caked from head to military boot in mud and looking like extra's from 'The Swamp Thing' (Mckay's description).

Rodney McKay was many things: annoying, self righteous, a citrus intolerant science nerd full of his own importance. But John had to admit that he was a valuable asset to the team, and besides he appreciated his taste in movies. So, although the comment was lost on Ronan and Teyla , Sheppard liked the comparison. So much so in fact that he had proceeded to run around the Gate Room moaning and groaning like a zombie, much to everyone's amusement, until Elizabeth had lost all patience and ordered them to hit the showers and then report to the infirmary for their routine post-mission medical. Despite her annoyance, John failed to miss the slight smile on her lips when she'd added for Carson to include a psyche screening with Kate for the Colonel.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything but Dr Weir's lips, which was making the morning staff briefings particularly interesting. John knew that he was a flirt. Hell, his reputation now spanned two galaxies, he noted proudly, and many a fair maiden had succumbed to the Sheppard charm, but with her…with Elizabeth it was different.

It was no coincidence that their gazes always locked before he stepped through the gate on every mission or that she was the first person he saw when he returned.

Ronan had called it 'eye sex' in a moment of off-world male bonding although John was unsure where he had got the term from. Well, whatever the hell it was, their friendship had definitely evolved into something John was reluctant to label. It was no secret that the powers that be back on Earth were literally salivating at the opportunity to remove the civilian leader. Fraternisation between them would be just the excuse they were waiting for…..

"Oh Good - you brought snacks!" A familiar chubby hand grabbed the remaining candy out of the packet and stuffed them into an equally familiar chubby mouth. McKay carelessly dumped his dirty washing onto the floor.

Teyla and Ronan followed. The Satedan's dreds were piled on top of his head in an ornate top knot, shockingly feminine in dramatic contrast to the impressive six pack he revealed through the unbuttoned leather waistcoat he wore. John sucked in his stomach and silently reprimanded himself for eating those M & M's.

"I found Tarzan and Jane down by the south pier doing their laundry in the ocean!" Rodney munched noisily and screwed his nose together in disgust as he began to sort his washing into piles. Picking up a particularly grimy pair of sweat socks, he sniffed them and tossed them into a mountain of whites.

"Yeah, they're such Neanderthals!" Sheppard responded sarcastically as he looked across at his alien team mates.

Un-offended by Rodney's remark, Ronan turned to wink at his Athosian companion - _yeah right, _Sheppard thought, _doing laundry my ass!_

Carson suddenly appeared at the door, his pace slowing slightly as he realised the room was already occupied.

"Hey Doc!" Sheppard grinned in greeting and then frowned slightly, "She wasn't serious about that psyche evaluation was she?"

"No Colonel,….at least I don't think so."

"Ah." John dropped his mission report on the floor having lost all interest. "You heard about the Laundry club and wanted to join?"

"Ha!" Rodney looked up from reading the instructions on the washing powder and sniggered, "We finally get to see what a Scotsman wears under his uniform!"

"Oh Shut up Rodney, that would only apply if I was wearing a kilt!" Carson replied, avoiding eye contact and searching for the blue duffle bag he had forgotten earlier. "Aha, there it is", he sighed in relief.

Locating the offending item in the far corner he made a grab for it. Unfortunately Rodney got there first and stood between the Doctor and his laundry.

"Come on Carson, if you want to join our club you have to go through a rite of passage." the scientist declared.

"What!" The doctors voice rose an octave and he looked across at the Colonel who merely rolled his eyes.

"You have to be initiated!" McKay continued, his eyes wide. He began to pace the floor and gesticulated wildly with his sweaty hands.

"Don't be so bloody daft Rodney!" Carson could spot a McKay caffeine high from ten paces.

"I know, I know…" Rodney was on a roll and clapped enthusiastically motioning to the duffle. "..you have to put on all the clothes in your washing bag and do a lap of the living quarters!"

"Have you been eating those blue M&M's again Rodney?" Elizabeth enquired as she accompanied Lieutenant Cadman into the room.

She pulled a snickers out of her jacket pocket and sat beside John on the bench, automatically offering him first bite of her snack. Cadman retrieved the laundry bag from McKay and crossed to stand beside Doctor Beckett.

"Much as I'd like to see you wearing my underwear Carson, I'd prefer it to be in private," Cadman said with a sly wink.

"Oh p…lease!" Rodney groaned dramatically and stuck his fingers down his throat.

"Hey," Cadman responded sharply, "don't forget I've been in that dirty little mind of yours McKay. One word from me and Colonel Carter would be here faster than you could say 'blue jello', kicking your sorry ass, and Katie would be requesting an immediate transfer. So I suggest you button it…" Her eyes drifted to the crotch of his trousers, "…Superman!"

Rodney gasped, immediately covering his family jewels and shot an accusing glance at Doctor Weir. She merely shrugged and continued eating her candy bar.

"Is nothing sacred?" he mumbled grumpily and turned to load his washing into the machine.

"Not when it comes to discussing Atlantis's finest and their underpants…!" Cadman responded mischievously, looking from Elizabeth to the Colonel.

Doctor Weir inhaled sharply, almost choking on her snack and glared at Laura sternly. _That's the last time I allow vodka shots at girls poker night._

The End.

Next Time on Brief Encounters...?

If anyone has any ideas for future stories/ficlets let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. As always, your reviews and comments are what inspire.


End file.
